


Motivation

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash gets the Eta AI and doesn't expect how aggressive it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

He wakes to the sound of singing so far in the back of his head that Agent Washington could swear he feels it in his blood. It's low, soft, sort of like a vibration that goes cell deep and leaves him feeling almost energized from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.   
  
It's distracting.   
  
_I'm sorry,_ a bright voice hums in the back of his head, and what he knows is that it isn't his. At the same time, he knows exactly what it is. Like he knows that it... he knows exactly what Wash is.   
  
_It's perfectly fine,_ Wash assures the AI, cheerful, bright, confident Eta, _it's beautiful._  
  
He can actually feel the AI preening in the back of his head.   
  
_I worked very hard on it,_ Eta responds, and the AI's pleasure runs through his body in a string of notes that are so warm, so gleeful, so proud that it's like his own chest is swelling with unrestrained pride. Maybe this, Wash thinks, is what being a parent is like, and seeing your child succeed.   
  
_It is,_ Eta promises, and there's a weird quiver to his voice that makes Wash tremble and slowly open his eyes.   
  
“Fuck!” he yelps, flinching, rolling to the side, and the only reason he doesn't roll off of the bed in the recovery room is because of the bulk of Maine standing on the other side of his bed.   
  
“Woah! He's awake and jumpy,” York laughs.   
  
_I'm sorry,_ Eta sings softly in the back of Wash's head. _His proximity was alarming. I thought..._  
  
 _It's okay,_ Wash assures him. _York scares a lot of people for no good reason._  
  
 _He was just so close._  
  
 _Yeah, but Maine always has our back._  
  
Eta flutters in his mind, swelling and changing the noise in the back of his mind. Soft, slowly rising, beating like his heart, rising and dragging Wash with it. It swirls and pushes at his blood like alcohol, his whole body tingling with the sensation, and when he looks up at Maine looking down at him, Wash can feel that gaze down all the way to his toes, carried there by Eta.   
  
_You need to stop that._  
  
 _You need to stop running,_ Eta counters. _You're too strong for that._ WE _are too strong for that._  
  
 _Eta, you don't under..._  
  
 _I have a perfect knowledge of everything about you, David. And I know what you need to be better._  
  
 _And that is?_  
  
His body moves almost of it's own accord, shifted to the side by a movement in the music, rising as the notes swell and shiver under his skin, until he's up on his knees with an arm wrapped around the back of Maine's neck and he's pulling the larger man down, and dear god Maine isn't struggling.   
  
“Wash? Buddy?”  
  
Notes pounding in his ears and he can't, doesn't listen to York. Just pulls his helmet off and tosses it aside and the music is only louder and...  
  
“Eta, I would suggest you stop attempting to provoke an end to the stalemate before either of them opts for it through their own free will.”  
  
The music dies almost abruptly with the entrance of Sigma, a point of fiery light over Maine's shoulder. There's embarrassment humming under Wash's skin, and he doesn't know if it belongs to him or his AI. What he knows is that he's let go of Maine and scrabbled after his helmet to get it back on in hopes that no one sees him blush.


End file.
